I Choose Dare
by L33tkitty
Summary: A stupid little fic. The title explains it all. Made to be flamed. Oneshot.


Our favorite characters are all modern teens.

They're all over at Kenshin, Aoshi, and Sano's apartment for a party.

And someone *cough*Sano*cough* has just decided that it would be fun to play Truth or Dare. (Too much Sake?)

And someone *cough*Misao*cough* has seconded the idea.

And someone (Yahiko) has thirded it.

You get the picture…

So now, they're all waiting for Sano, who has been elected to go first, to decide… Truth or Dare?

Maybe I should give you a bit of background information first, such as who's here.

Well, there's Kenshin, Sano, and Aoshi (of course, this is their apartment), all seniors in high school.

There's Megumi, also a senior.

There's Kaoru and Misao, both juniors.

There's Yahiko and Tsubume, freshmen.

And just about now, Saitoh (senior) should be coming in with the intention of crashing the party.

*crash*

See, what did I tell you?

Anyway, Saitoh sees what's going on, and decides that it might be amusing to join.

Right, now that that's established, let me get out of present tense…

"Sano, since this was your idea… Truth or Dare?" Megumi asked.

*Crash*

(Whoops, you already know this part. Just a second. Let me get you to something you don't know.)

Sano eyed Saitoh nervously, not comfortable with his presence.

Oh well. Nothing he could do about it.

"Dare," Sano said, carefully.

Megumi smiled evilly. Sano began to sweat. "Alright Rooster-head. I dare you to propose to Saitoh."

"WHAT???"

"You heard me." Megumi's grin widened. "And just for that, you have to do it on one knee now."

"Why you…"

"Do you want to have to kiss his hand as well?" Megumi asked.

Everyone in the room was sniggering (except Aoshi of course, who was sitting calmly with no expression on his face) by this time. Sano glared around at them, and got down on one knee in front of Saitoh.

"WillyoumarrymeSaitoh?" He muttered.

"What?" Megumi said. "Can't hear you. Could you repeat that Rooster-head?"

"Will you marry me Saitoh?" Sano yelled, bright red with humiliation and anger.

"Why Rooster-head, I didn't know you cared," Saitoh said, smirking. "Unfortunately, I must decline. My girlfriend would be jealous."

"Remind me again how he got Tokia to go out with him." Sano muttered to Kenshin as he sat back down. Kenshin shrugged.

"Right." Sano looked around the room for a victim. His eye landed, and a grin very like Megumi's spread across his face. "Jou-chan…" He said, using his nickname for her. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Kaoru said.

"I dare you to kiss every guy in this room on the lips, except for the one you like the best," Sano said immediately.

"You dare me to…" Kaoru looked at him in shock. "You evil…"

"Look at the back of the shirt babe." Sano said.

Kaoru muttered some words that one would never suspect she knew, but went up to Yahiko, and kissed him. He wiped his mouth as soon as she finished. She was his sister after all. Next came Saitoh, who grabbed her, and didn't let her go when she tried to get away. Kenshin stiffened slightly at this.

"Hey, weren't you saying something about a jealous girlfriend?" Sano asked.

Saitoh let Kaoru go. Kenshin relaxed, but there was a murderous glint in his eyes as he looked at Saitoh.

Kaoru gave Saitoh a glare, and kissed Aoshi. Misao tried her best not to look jealous. Aoshi gave no sign that anything had happened afterwards.

Kaoru kissed Sano, and sat back down. Megumi tried to look like she didn't care.

"So, you like Kenshin best out of all of us…" Sano mused. "I'm hurt Jou-chan. I'm deeply hurt."

"Get over yourself Rooster," Kaoru said. She smiled at Kenshin.

Kenshin smiled slightly back. True, she liked him better than any other boy in the room, but still…

He was the only one who didn't get a kiss from her.

"You know, I think Kenshin's looking a little bit jealous here." Sano said.

"Did you say something Sano?" Kenshin asked dangerously. Sano looked at him, and decided that now was definitely not the time to tease his friend.

"Who me?" He asked, nervously.

Kaoru frowned slightly. "Kenshin… Are you jealous?" She asked.

"Oro?" Kenshin said, turning to her, a little bit of hope barely visible in his eyes.

"Because if you are…" She trailed off. "We can correct that."

"Oro?" Kenshin asked again, not quite sure was she was saying, but having a suspicion. He hoped his suspicion was correct.

Something of that must have shown in his eyes. Kaoru got up, walked over, and kissed Kenshin firmly.

When she had kissed all the other guys, it had been as fast as possible. However, when she kissed Kenshin…

After three minutes, Sano announced. "I think Kenshin and Kaoru are out of the game on account of the fact that they're to wrapped up in each other to think of anything else."

"Yuck. Get a room you two." Yahiko said.

Kenshin and Kaoru glared at the interrupters, then stalked off to Kenshin's room.

"I wonder what they're gonna do." Yahiko mused.

"Well, let's just say this…" Megumi said. "If you thought what they were doing before was disgusting, you don't want to know."

Yahiko's eyes widened.

"Man, and I was hoping to ask Kaoru who was the better kisser of the bunch." Sano said, looking off in the direction they went.

"I think you know the answer." Misao said. "Though I must say, that girl has no taste."

"Really Weasel? Explain." Saitoh said.

"I don't feel like it."

"Well, since Kaoru's out…" Saitoh said. "That means that we get to pick someone, and I nominate you. Truth or Dare?"

She glared at him. "Truth."

Saitoh smiled. "Well then, explain why she has no taste."

"Because… Kenshin isn't really all that good of a kisser compared to some other people I know."

"That's not good enough."

"Fine…" Misao glared at the ground. "Sano is a better kisser than Kenshin." She mumbled.

This was not what anyone was expecting.

"And may I inquire as to how you know that?" Megumi said, glaring at Misao. Yahiko and Tsubume also looked a little shocked, and Aoshi had finally let everyone know that he was paying attention to what was going on, by looking up, raising an eyebrow, and giving Sano an Aoshi glare (in other words, he stared at Sano for a little bit with his eyes narrowed a millionth of an inch from normal).

"Sano was drunk." Misao said. That explained everything on that front. Aoshi gave Sano a slightly angrier Aoshi glare (his eyes narrowed a millionth of an inch more).

"And Kenshin?"

"It was a dare." Sano explained. "I dared him to kiss her."

Aoshi had now decided that the next time that he and Sano fought, someone was going to get very hurt.

"What about Aoshi?" Megumi asked.

"What about him?" Misao said.

"Is he any better than Sano or Kenshin?"

"How should I know?" Misao asked. "I think the first person to ever kiss him was Kaoru just now."_ That time at my house when he was unconscious doesn't count, and besides, he doesn't need to know about that._

_I guess she's not counting that time at her house when she thought I was unconscious._ Aoshi thought to himself. _I will say this, she's a much better kisser than Kaoru._

"Oh…" Megumi thought about this. "Why don't you find out?"

Misao glared. "Yahiko… Truth or Dare?" She said.

"What… oh… umm… Dare," Yahiko said, caught off guard by the sudden change of subject.

"I dare you to go peek at was Kenshin and Kaoru are doing." Misao said.

Yahiko stared at her.

"Go on."

Yahiko did as he was told. The older teenagers (except Aoshi) smirked a little at the thought of how he would react.

A few seconds later, Yahiko came back, looking very white. He swallowed. "You were right. I didn't want to know." He looked sick.

Tsubume looked a little concerned. "Here, let's go home." She said.

"Yeah… let's do that." Yahiko muttered. "I'm out of here. Have… fun." He looked nervously back the way he had come.

As soon as the two left, Sano and Misao burst out laughing. "Did you see the look on his face?" Sano asked.

"His poor, virgin eyes." Misao said.

It took a little while for the two to calm down.

"Right…" Sano thought about it. "Misao, it's up to you and me as we've both gone, and none of these three have. Which one?"

"Hmm… I'm thinking wolf-boy." Misao said, eying Saitoh.

"Actually, I was just leaving." Saitoh said. "Goodbye."

"Wimp." Sano muttered as he left. "Right, how about Fox-lady?"

"Okay."

"Alright Fox…" Sano grinned at Megumi. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Megumi said without hesitation.

"Hmm… I'm thinking that was a little quick. Think she's got something to hide?" Sano asked Misao.

"Don't we all?" Misao asked, her glance flickering to Aoshi.

"True…" Sano trailed off thoughtfully. "Hmm…" His eyes took on an evil glint. "I dare you to do a stri…"

"Give Sano a lap dance." Misao interrupted, putting her hand over Sano's mouth before the sentence could be finished. She wouldn't have minded if it was anyone else, but she didn't want Aoshi to see that. She didn't think she could bear it.

_What am I doing?_ She asked herself. _He's never going to like me. God, I'm hopeless. But I still don't want him to see that._

Megumi looked at Misao, caught between thankfulness that Sano hadn't been able to finish his sentence, anger at what had been suggested, embarrassment at what she had been dared to do, and curiosity as to why Misao had stopped Sano.

Aoshi was silently thanking Misao. There was only one girl that he wanted to see without her clothing on, and it was not Megumi.

"You can do it in Sano's room if you like, so we don't have to see it…" Misao told Megumi.

Megumi raised her eyebrows. There was definitely something here that she didn't know about. She was going to make a point of getting Misao on a truth so she could find out about this as soon as she got back from her "engagement" with Sano.

Sano seemed to be looking forward to what was to come. Megumi grabbed him and led him off.

Ten minutes later…

"I don't think those two are coming back anytime soon." Misao noted to Aoshi. "It's just you and me now." She waited for Aoshi to say that he didn't want to continue the game, that she had won by default.

He didn't say anything. He just stared at Misao. There was an odd expression on his face that she couldn't quite place (probably because any expression on Aoshi's face is so rare, nobody knows what it means).

"So…" Misao muttered uncomfortably. Why was he staring at her so? "Umm… Truth or Dare, Aoshi?"

"Truth." Aoshi said calmly, his eyes still on Misao.

"Ok…" She thought for a second. "I was wondering. I said that I thought Kaoru was the first person to ever kiss you, but I don't know. How many people have you kiss or been kissed by? And if there's more than one, who was the better kisser?" She looked at him hesitantly.

"Two, including Kaoru." Aoshi said. "And…" He took a deep breath. "You were much better than her."

"What?" She stared at him. "But… I've never…" _He can't know about that time. He was unconscious. Wasn't he?_

"Well, you thought I was unconscious…" Aoshi said, as if reading her thoughts.

Misao stared at him, realized what she was doing, and hurriedly began to stare at the floor, a blush spreading across her face. _He was AWAKE!!! OH MY GOD!!! He felt me kiss him!!! He's known the whole time!!!_

Aoshi said something.

"Huh?" Misao said, coming out of her thoughts.

"I said Truth or Dare, Misao?" Aoshi repeated.

"Truth or… Oh yeah… umm… truth." She mumbled.

"Why did you kiss me?" Aoshi asked. His gaze upon her was intense.

"Because… well… I…" She blushed at the ground. "I couldn't help it. You looked so cute. And…" Her voice got softer.

"And…?" He prompted her.

"And… I like you." She muttered. Strangely, she almost felt better having said that. "I like you a lot." She said, louder this time, and stared into his eyes. "I have for a long time."

Aoshi made no answer, just looked at her.

"Well…?" She asked a bit unnerved by his stare.

"Well what?" Aoshi asked.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Dare." Aoshi said simply.

Misao was completely nonplussed. "What…?"

"We are still playing Truth or Dare, are we not? I choose dare as it is obviously my turn."

"I just told you that I liked you… and all you can think about is the stupid Truth or Dare game???" She nearly yelled at him.

"I am waiting Misao… unless you wish to forfeit."

Misao didn't understand him. She had no idea what was going through his head.

"Do you wish to forfeit Misao?"

"Fine…" She yelled, tears beginning to stream down her face. "Be that way. But I'm not forfeiting, not yet. I dare you to kiss me Aoshi. If I can't win you over a childish game, I can at least get…" She got no further.

In a fluid movement, Aoshi had stood up, grabbed her, and kissed her fiercely. She was to shocked to move at first, but after a few seconds, she began to enjoy it for all it was worth. After all, it was probably the only kiss she would get from him.

After a while, Aoshi pulled back. The tears that had stopped as he had kissed her, now threatened to return. That was it. He was…

She was even more shocked when he kissed her again. After all, she had only asked for one kiss. When he pulled back again, he was smiling slightly at her.

_Aoshi_ was smiling at her!!!

Okay… it wasn't exactly a smile. It was more a gentler expression on his face, with his mouth turned up ever so slightly at the corners.

But still… for Aoshi that was a smile.

_He's enjoying this as much as I am._ She began to realize. _Could it be…?_

"You are very predictable Misao." He whispered in her ear. "That's one of the things I like about you." He kissed her on her neck, and began to work his way back up towards her mouth.

"You win. I forfeit." Misao whispered just before he claimed her lips again.

A few minutes later, the room became silent as Misao and Aoshi retired to Aoshi's room.

A few days later, the group (including Saitoh, because they knew he would just invite himself anyway) was gathered at the boy's apartment again. This time, the game of the night was "I Never".

"I've never had sex before." Yahiko said. Sano, Megumi, and Saitoh all reached for a glass immediately. Kenshin and Kaoru blushed, but both also reached for a glass. Tsubume's hands stayed put.

Everyone gasped as both Aoshi and Misao reached for glasses, and downed them without hesitation.

"Misao…?" Kaoru asked.

"Aoshi…?" Kenshin stuttered.

"Who…?" They both asked at the same time.

Misao smiled. "Last time we had a party here, you guys left us in a room all alone, remember?"

"Did we…? I don't quite recall…" Kenshin muttered.

"I think Kaoru was distracting you at the time." Sano told him.

"And Megumi was distracting you." Misao reminded him.

"True." Sano said. "That fox is one hell of a…" Megumi interrupted him by kissing him.

"You don't need to say that." She told him. Sano grinned, and his hands began to wander.

Kaoru and Kenshin began to follow the example.

Aoshi and Misao decided that the game was over for them, and they snuck off to Aoshi's room again.

Saitoh began to think that this might be the right time to pay a midnight visit to Tokia.

Yahiko and Tsubume decided that the time to leave was right now.

The End.

"Wait a second. Don't go yet."

"We have something very important to say to you."

"Hi, this is Megumi speaking."

"And this is Sano."

"We're here to tell you not to believe the romanticized version that l33tkitty just told you."

"That's just the way she wished it had happened."

"Now, we're willing to overlook some of the romanticizing."

"But the ENDING!!!"

"Calm down Rooster-Head."

"BUT SHE SLAUGHTERED IT!!! THAT IS MOST DEFINITELY NOT WHAT HAPPENED!!!"

"Sano…" *sigh*

What really happened:

"You are very predictable Misao. That's what I like about you." Aoshi whispered.

"I WIN!!!" Came Megumi's voice.

"Huh?" Misao said.

"Megumi… you ruined it." Came Kaoru's voice.

"Oh well. At least they've both admitted they like each other that they have. It could have been much worse, that it could." Kenshin said.

"But it was the perfect setup." Kaoru whined at the group (including Yahiko, Tsubume, and Saitoh) came out of hiding. "And she ruined it."

"Nice going ice-boy." Sano complimented Aoshi.

"I WIN!!! YOU OWE ME TWENTY BUCKS SAITOH!!!" Megumi yelled again. "AND SANO, YOU OWE ME DINNER!!! AND YAHIKO…"

"Someone shut her up." Saitoh said.

Misao and Aoshi sweatdropped.

THE REAL END!!!

"As you can see… The real ending was much more practical."

"I also got quite a lot of money out of it. And you still owe me dinner Rooster-Head."

"If you just lend me the money…"

"SANO!!!"

AN: Heheheh. I just had to do that at the end. Ok… this fic officially SUCKED!!! FLAME AT ME PLEASE!!! I NEED TO LEARN MY LESSON!!! (I still hope it amused you somewhat, even though it was terrible)

Oh yeah… please read my other RK fic "Rainbow", and instead of flaming, leave constructive criticism please. It still sucks, but I want to know how to improve upon it.

You can flame this fic though. It was made screaming, "FLAME ME!!! FLAME ME!!!" (oh yeah, and don't use this fic to flame "Rainbow")

But at least leave some sort of review.


End file.
